


SSV: Beth's Breakdown

by GhostWritersInTheSky



Category: Smelly super villains
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Light BDSM, Nightmares, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritersInTheSky/pseuds/GhostWritersInTheSky
Summary: After the events of The Raven and Beth's shortcomings, our hero tries to adjust to her new life of servitude.  She's held strong and counts herself fortunate that she has a mistress who seems to care, but what happens when she finally sees her old friend again?  The mask of strength can only carry her so far, and between the gruesome sight and the events that befell her home it begins to crumble.  Amidst her sorrow, however, she finds a helping hand from the woman she killed and now serves.
Relationships: Beth/Pamela





	SSV: Beth's Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly a week after the events of SSV: The Raven and it showcases the true beginning of Beth's relationship with Pamela outside of the base D/S dynamic they have. It is more raw and emotional than anything else, and I'm uploading without running it through my usual proofreading software so there may still be some typos. This was another one that was done solely on my phone, so pardon the typos and grammatical errors that are probably there. Enjoy.

Beth walked through the halls of the castle alone. She had been permitted a chance to collect herself by her new mistress Pamela. They had just returned from Metropolis where they had begun the first phase of Goth's new plan. The sight and sound of those innocent people enduring the new collars continued to replay in her mind. It came on the heels of her own defeat and torture, and it only added to her feelings of failure. This, everything that was happening, was because of her and her decision to stand against Goth. She hated herself for failing not only herself, but Jake and their city as well. If she had just kept to herself then maybe none of this would have happened. She hadn't seen Jake since the night she saved him from Aurora and condemned him to his new fate. She worried about her friend and what horror he was enduring. Goth had barely been seen unless it was a briefing of some sort, and each time she was in the room she viewed Beth with nothing but contempt. She wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, but she felt a deep seeded fear of the castle's matron. 

She had been wandering aimlessly for some time in an attempt to familiarize herself with her new home, and hadn't realized she had come close to the stairwell to the dungeons. She shuddered as she remembered her time there at the mercy of both Nastia and Aurora; that time had been the biggest reason she'd taken Pamela's deal of complete submission, and though she wouldn't admit to it she was glad she had. She'd caught Aurora staring at her with malice more than once when she was with Pamela, but each time she felt a tug on her leash that brought her close to the blonde. Whenever they were close to the sadistic behemoth Pamela would make it a point to close whatever distance they had; she couldn't be sure, but she felt like it was some attempt to protect her. It could very well be a simple attempt to show dominance and possession, but the way her mistress acted when they were alone had her unsure if that was the case or not.

She turned away from the dark stairwell, and was shocked to see Jake settled on a stool not far off. He looked to be in worse shape than the night of their attempted escape. His body was bare say for a set of tight leather shorts, but it was littered with fresh wounds. She stepped closer to speak with him, but stopped short when his eyes turned to her. A look of hurt and fear was etched into his face as he looked at her and said, "Stay back, I-I am not allowed to be near you for now."

Beth's heart fell at his words. Goth must have made this a new rule for him, and the last thing Beth wanted was to put her friend in any more danger. Her stomach twisted as a knot of guilt well up within her. His arm was hanging limp at his side and a myriad of cuts and bruises covered him from head to toe. The sight of his back made her sick as fresh gashes and whelps covered it; Goth had broken out the whip once again, but it looked as though hadn't shown any restraint this time. What was most sickening, however, was a fresh carving on his back that read: Broken Boy & Feral Failure.

Goth had not only marked him as broken, but had etched her own failure into his skin. She had promised to keep him safe and to protect him, but all she had done was further his suffering. Another failure in her long line of mistakes and pain, and this one had cost her friend what was left of his former life. She closed her eyes to block out the pain that threatened to spill out, but it did little to stave off the turmoil that nestled itself inside of her. She opened her eyes to see the Dilatrix pass by her; she looked over the time sorceress as she said, "Elizabeth, I hope you're not wandering without permission."

Beth shook her head and quickly replied, "N-no mam, Pamela gave me free roam for a short time and I was just getting ready to head back."

Dilatrix gave a nod as she walked over to Jake. She called back, "Try not to get lost this time, and remember what I've said."

Beth nodded back to the woman; she was still unsure about her, but outside of Pamela she was the only one to treat her with any semblance of kindness. Their conversation still stuck out in her mind and she was still lost as to what all she meant that night. She watched as she held out her hands and the air around Jake began to distort. It was a grotesque sight to see; watching his flesh begin heal itself at a rapid rate and his arm begin reset. She couldn't keep watching this and decided to make good on her word; she turned to leave and return to the room she shared with Pamela. 

The walk back was a long one and she paid little attention to anyone she passed. She didn't know the full layout yet, but she knew where Pamela's room was if only because it was a strange sanctuary. She entered the room and closed the door behind her before taking a seat in a lone chair in the corner of the room. She was alone for the moment and her mind began to replay her failures. Crushing guilt hit her with renewed force as she closed her eyes to see the faces of everyone she had failed. Jake, Alexis, friends and family in Metropolis, Dart, and many more flashed behind her eyes as she tried once more to swallow the pain. She'd done it countless times before, but this time was different from before. Now she had the weight of her entire home weighing on her heart as every man, woman, and child was having to endure the will of the Goddess.

She stood up suddenly and knocked the chair over in a moment of frustration. She stormed over to the nightstand and retrieved one of her guns; she stared down at it as it shook in her grip. She couldn't believe she was even considering it, but all she could think about was finding a way out. She was hyperventilating without realizing it as she slowly and shakily moved the gun upwards to her head. She couldn't bear the feelings of failure and weakness that were haunting her day and night, and she certainly didn't want to wait for Goth to decide her time was up. She was about to press the barrel to her temple when she heard the door to their room open and the voice of her mistress, "What are you doing?!" Pamela's voice was full of concern as she spoke, "Put that down, now!"

Beth closed her eyes and continued to move it upward to its destination, "I can't keep doing this," she admitted and her voice cracked as she continued, "I'd rather die on my own terms than whenever Goth decides to punch my ticket."

Pamela moved slowly but spoke quickly, "Kitten, Beth, listen to me. Death won't get you out of here; Aurora and I were both killed by you and yet here we stand. Please, put down the gun and sit down."

Beth hadn't thought about that; even death wasn't an option for her. She slammed her eyes shut as the realization that she was truly and utterly trapped here in this hell hit her. She swallowed and dropped her arm along with the gun, and for the first time since everything began she began to cry. It started slow with a few tears breaking through her guard, but in a matter of seconds she was on her knees all but wailing. There was no escape from the pain, from the guilt, from her weakness, or from her failures. She had no way out and she was alone in all of this. She felt a set of slender arms wrap around her Pamela sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Pain and sorrow rolled off of her pet in waves that disoriented even her. Pamela hadn't expected to return to the sight of Beth attempting to take her own life, but in truth she wasn't completely surprised. The girl had been through literal hell and relived most of it nightly; their trip to Metropolis had only added to her pain. Pamela knew that the trip had hurt her, but she didn't realize it would have had this big of an effect on her. She needed to let her have this; she couldn't help her all those nights ago, but she could help her now. "Shh it's okay, Kitten, let it out and speak freely," she cooed as she gently rubbed her pet's back.

Beth didn't pull away and made no attempt to restore her tough front as she let herself be pulled into Pamela. She didn't understand why the woman was showing her any kindness, but in all honesty she didn't care. She sobbed uncontrollably as she was held and managed to get out a single word between sobs, "W-why?"

Pamela certainly hadn't expected to be asked that. She continued to rub Beth's back as she thoughtfully answered, "You have fought and struggled against all odds for so long, and through it all you've carried this pain with you. You act tough and cold, but I know better than to believe that to be true. Behind all of your bravado, you are scared and blame yourself for everything that has happened. Take your time and tell me everything."

Beth couldn't believe the words coming from her mistress. She was right about everything; Beth kept everything inside of her and held onto the pain behind a mask of strength, but inside she had been crumbling since before she'd ever reached the castle gates. Her doubts and her fears had been pushed down as far as they would go, and now the proverbial bottle that held it all in was breaking. Her body shook as she let herself fall apart, and she turned herself around to throw herself into Pamela's embrace. She couldn't understand why the woman she had taken out her pain on was willing to show her any sort of kindness, but the warmth from her gentle hug and the sound of her voice were the only comfort she had now. Her head found its way to the crook of her neck as she continued to cry and her arms wrapped around Pamela's slender form.

Pamela held Beth in her arms and let the girl get her suffering out. The anguish she'd felt all those nights ago had only increased by the time she had returned to the world of the living, and she had been desperately wanting to help the poor girl for some time now. In all reality, it didn't make sense as to why she felt such a need to care for the girl; she'd spent a full night torturing her before finally killing her, but then again there wasn't much in this world that made sense these days. The sight of her Kitten pressing a loaded gun to her head had been what finally forced her to act on these urges. She could no longer stand by and simply watch the girl suffer; their moments alone weren't enough to keep her pain at bay. She began gently rocking the girl back and forth in an attempt to ease her back into an ability to speak; it was a motion her own mother had done with her before her passing years and years ago. All the while she continued to coo into Beth's ear and gently rub her back. They sat there for some time before it finally seemed as though Beth was regaining some semblance of composure. She continued to sob, but they had died down considerably and though her breath continued to hitch she had stopped shaking. Pamela took the moment of reprieve to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her pet's head, "I'm here, Kitten," she reminded her gently, "Come, let's move this to the bed, shall we?"

Beth swallowed and tried to regain control of her breathing, but it was increasingly difficult to do even such a simple act. She felt Pamela begin to rise and she tightened her grip on the girl and weakly pleaded, "Please don't leave me."

Pamela bent down and pulled Beth's hands from her, and she felt her heart break as she looked down into the bloodshot eyes of her pet. Pained and broken blue eyes stared up pleadingly into her own soft and compassionate amethyst eyes, and took hold of Beth's hand to help her stand. "So strong and yet so weak, so brave and yet so fragile," Pamela said as she pulled her pet to her feet, "I'm not going anywhere, Kitten, I simply want to take you to our bed and let you breathe in some comfort."

Beth took a sharp inhale and nodded as she let Pamela lead her to the bed. Her eyes were fixated on her feet as she walked the short distance to the bed. The look in Pamela's eyes held such compassion that she couldn't even begin to fathom why, and the warmth she felt from her hand served as the last rock that held her together. She was still a broken mess at this moment, but the touch of her mistress seemed to be the only thing keeping her from shattering. She let Pamela sit first and felt herself being pulled down to the bed; she felt the familiar warmth and comfort of her arms wrap around her. Her head was pulled to her chest as she was permitted to lay back in her embrace. The familiar comfort of the bed helped to ease her into a sense of safety, or maybe it was just being so close to someone who actually cared. "I-I can't keep doing this," she finally said.

Pamela tightened her hold on her pet as she said, "Keep doing what, Kitten? The fate of Metropolis doesn't lie on you, it is solely because of Jake's decision to rebel against the Goddess."

Beth shook her head and let out another sob before speaking, "I'm the one who talked him into fighting her, and I'm the one who...who got him hurt. I promised him I would keep him safe and I failed; I've failed everyone I've tried to help. Jake, Alexis, Dart, Sting, and everyone in my home. I'm nothing but a failure."

Pamela hadn't realized that Beth had seen Jake until now. She hadn't known he was being allowed to leave the dungeons until after she had let her pet wander, and she had hoped that she could have avoided seeing him. She hadn't seen him herself yet, but she had heard some of the things Aurora had been suggesting to Goth and had an idea of how he looked. Goth had taken each suggestion seriously and praised Aurora for her creativity on the matter; it made Pamela almost sick to think that her Goddess was willing to not only listen, but utilize such horrid tactics on the one she claimed to love. She closed her eyes for a moment before pulling away from Beth. She placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face to look at hers as she said, "You are not a failure, Kitten, you did what many could only dream of. You not only beat, but killed myself and Aurora despite not having any abilities beyond a strong will. You may have had a hand in Jake's choice, but you cannot influence others the way the rest of us can. His choice was his own and you would do well to remember that. As for Alexis, she knew the price she was going to pay and for that I for one am grateful. If she hadn't intervened then I wouldn't have you in my possession, and I will not let any harm come to you by any of the denizens of this castle."

"This is your home now, here with me in this expansive castle and in this room. You cannot change the past, but you can continue to move forward and grow. You serve me and by extension the Goddess, but I know this isn't easy for you to accept. Remember who you serve and remind yourself that it is me and me alone; if you can do this then you will survive and I can keep you safe and happy. I won't leave you and I won't allow anyone to take me from you or you from me."

Beth took in her words and drank in the emotion pouring off of them. She wasn't an empath, but knew enough to recognize sincerity in someone's voice. She didn't understand it, but maybe that didn't matter and maybe that was the point. What mattered that inside of this hell that had become her home she had one person willing to care for her. For the first time since their arrangement she believed Pamela, and felt as though she could accept her place at her side. It had been a long time since someone had shown her this kind of mercy, and without thinking she pushed herself forward. Her lips locked with Pamela's in an attempt to show gratitude and she closed her eyes out of fear of rejection. To her surprise she felt the blonde begin to kiss back.

Pamela was caught off guard by the sudden kiss; she hadn't been expecting her pet to turn to affection, but she was happy to oblige. She kissed her back and deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue between Beth's lips. She half expected her to pull back, but she was pleasantly surprised when she instead eagerly accepted the invitation. The two shared a moment of passion as the worries of the world around them began to fall away, and all that was left was the two of them together. She waited for Beth to break the kiss to ensure that she would know that she wouldn't turn her away. Eventually, the two separated and she rested her forehead against hers and gave her a small smile. Beth spoke slowly and she listened intently as she said, "Thank you, I won't fail you."

Beth watched as Pamela smiled and planted a final kiss on her lips before pulling her back down to lay with her. She felt her hands begin to rub her back and felt herself begin to relax. It was nice to feel like she belonged somewhere, and better to feel that someone didn't see her as a failure. "I know you won't, Kitten," Pamela said, "Now, why don't we get some rest? I can feel how exhausted you are, but don't fret I will be here when you awake. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Beth gave a sleepy nod into her mistress' strong from. She was indeed tired; the day had taken its toll on her in a large way, but she was glad it was finally over. At the very least, she now knew that she had someone who cared for her and wouldn't leave her. She would make sure that whatever she did from here on would bring her mistress both pride and pleasure. As she drifted off into a much needed sleep, she thought back to the words of Dilatrix only a few nights ago. Was Pamela who she was referring to when she mentioned another she had captivated? She couldn't be sure, but she supposed it didn't matter in the end. She snuggled closer to Pamela as she faded into a deep and peaceful sleep. It was the first one she had had since before the night in the tower, and she was glad to have her mistress beside her for once.

Pamela smiled down at her Kitten as she snuggled closer to her. She suppressed a laugh as she watched her begin to kick at her boots to remove them, and part of her wanted to help her get them off. She didn't want to risk disturbing her pet, though, and settled for simply watching the spectacle before her. It took a bit, but she finally succeeded and the scent of her pet's feet filled the air. They were strong due to her time with Footgirl, but it was a small price to pay and in truth she didn't mind it. She settled in as Beth's breathing became even and allowed herself to fall into her own slumber. The feelings of belonging and gratitude that rolled off her pet were both pleasing and relaxing; she was happy that she was finally willing to accept her place as her pet. She would be here to remind her of her place and that she would keep her safe whenever she needed it, but she hoped that such actions wouldn't be necessary again. Still, she would do whatever she needed to keep her pet safe and happy. She belonged to her and just as she had promised not to fail her she wouldn't let her down either. She fell into a deep sleep with a serene smile on her face soon after planting a final kiss on Beth's forehead and earning a contented sigh from her pet.


End file.
